


So, So Wrong, So, So Beautiful

by BoydTheReaver



Series: The Black Prince of Nohr [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: BDSM, Charlotte!Kana, Chastity Device, Collars, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femsub, Flogging, Gags, Hair-pulling, I'm definitely going to hell for this, KANA NO YOU'RE TOO PURE A CINNAMON ROLL, LITERALLY, Lolicon, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Nohr | Conquest Route, OC, Penis In Vagina Sex, Tear-Licking, Tongue-in-cheek, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whipping, intergenerational relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoydTheReaver/pseuds/BoydTheReaver
Summary: Niles has three fetishes: cunt-teasing, BDSM and lolis. So basically, his secret sex life with Kana - child of Jude and Charlotte - is, in essence, the dream sex life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell for this. I just know I am.
> 
> Anyway, Jude doesn't appear in this fic, but I might as well throw in an appearance for the hell of it.
> 
> Appearance of Jude:
> 
> Link: https://serenesforest.net/app/kamui/  
> Build: Male 2  
> Face: 4  
> Hair: 1  
> Hair Color: 2  
> Voice: Yuri Lowenthal
> 
> Enjoy.

It would hold no surprise to most soldiers in Castle Shadowhearth if Niles was both a lolicon and a BDSM dom. Their estimates are hardly far off; Niles took immense satisfaction in both the corruption of cute girls as much as he enjoyed tying them up. It certainly appealed to the sadist within him, but he never does it out of malice nor without consent. He slept with quite a few men and women alike, though very few happened to appeal to his interests.

Needless to say, Niles was surprised to find that Kana – the blonde-haired, cute, adorable and admittedly sexy 10-year old daughter of Prince Jude of Windmire and Lady Charlotte – would be wholly aroused by the prospect. Of course, she did it in her own innocent, naïve way: Kana happened to stumble upon Jude and Charlotte’s kinky lovemaking down at the Prison one night, and rather than having the whole process fly right over her head, it instead aroused her. Niles silently chuckled at the thought, if because Kana almost certainly inherited her sexual masochism from her mother.

Kana went to Niles’ quarters a month later to discuss her newly-realized arousal at the subject matter. For someone so bratty, she certainly did her research on what BDSM was and exactly _how_ it got her so hot and bothered in the first place. When Kana asked Niles to start a secret Dom/Sub relationship with her, the possibilities began running through the one-eyed Adventurer’s head as much as the consequences did. The rogue knew that Kana’s parents would _only_ murder him if he was _lucky_ , but the benefits outweighed the potential consequences in his mind; having a consensual BDSM loli sex slave fulfilled so many fantasies within his head that he simply couldn’t say no.

Now, the 24-year old Adventurer sat alone on his bed, chuckling softly at how the event took such a lewd and interesting turn. Niles certainly wasn’t complaining that he got this opportunity, and judging from how Kana moaned and cried in pain and pleasure from their numerous sessions, he doubted the young dragonspawn did either.

_“Nggh… uuuh…”_

“Speaking of the devil…” Niles muttered to himself with a sly smile, already feeling his pants tighten at the sound of such estrogen-fueled arousal. The Adventurer stood up from his bed, his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised. “You may enter, servant.”

With such an order given, the door clumsily creaked open, and out came Kana: she was completely naked, her young, nubile and flat A-cup chest looking as perky and sweat-drenched as ever. Her beautiful, doe eyes were wet with tears of arousal, while almost every part of her body was covered in cold sweat. The only thing that accompanied Kana in her nudeness was a steel chastity belt locked on her entrance to deny orgasm, as well as a black, leather collar with a medallion that read “Bitch-Girl”.

“Well, well, well,” Niles mused, chuckling softly to himself. “You certainly took your sweet time, didn’t you?” Kana let loose an indignant, pleading cry, some tears strolling down her youthful cheeks; she was far, _far_ to aroused and pent-up to be able to focus on anything else than clumsily kneel before her master, driven by lust and arousal to obtain sexual release.

“P-Please, ma-master…” Kana croaked, her voice drowning in hormones. “F-Fuck me, please… I’m your toy…” The young, blonde-haired dragonspawn laid back, spreading her shaven thighs open, clearly desperate to have the chastity belt removed and to obtain any form of pleasure. The way the young girl looked so vulnerable, helpless, and goddamned _sexy_ was more than enough to turn Niles’ half-chub into an erection within record time.

Ignoring the uncomfortable feeling in his pants, Niles knelt down to Kana’s eye-level, giving a toothy, Cheshire-like grin upon the submissive’s arousing vulnerability. “Really now? When you do think you deserve that, servant?”

“N-Nhhh…” Kana moaned softly, again feeling a wave of hormones drown her. When Kana failed to answer, Niles swiftly slapped the dragonspawn’s left cheek with the palm of his right hand, eliciting a yelp from the Nohr Noble.

“I believe I said _why do you deserve to have that chastity belt removed?_ ” Niles voice boomed as Kana wailed in pain and pleasure, the red mark on her left cheek belying her apparent arousal from it all.

“B-B-Because I’ve been a good girl…” Kana whinnied. “…a-and I deserve a reward, master.”

“Oh? Is that right?” Niles took a moment to look at Kana’s helpless face, taking in its beauty for a moment. Niles face neared Kana’s, and before long, his tongue was rolling across her cheek, the Adventurer clearly trying to catch the salty tears falling from her eyes.

“Nnnh… aaah, m-master, please…” Kana cried some more, her waterworks providing even more satiation for Niles’ sadism. “P-Please fuck me… I n-need it…”

“Mmmmh,” Niles’ tongue left Kana’s cheeks, leaving a small string of spit between both organs. “Gods, your tears are the best.”

Surely enough, Niles pulled his willing servant up to equal eye level, a mischievous and dominant grin plastered on his face. The night was certainly young, and this little session was only started.

“I’ll get the keys. Be sure to scream for me, little girl…”

* * *

 

Inside Niles’ bedroom, Kana was bound in a reverse-Y position, her legs spread apart with rope binding her ankles separately, while her wrists were tied together in a fashion that led the rope up to the sealing. Adding even further to her predicament, Kana was silenced with a ballgag harness, complete with black leather straps running between her nostrils and up to the back of her head. The collar and chastity belt (much to Kana’s discomfort and desperation) was still in place, and the poor, young girl looked so vulnerable and downright _beautiful_ in such a compromising position. The crying certainly helps said beauty as well.

Kana whimpered loudly, wrangling against her bindings in a moment of sexual frustration. She was kept on sexual edge for at _least_ a week, if more than that, and trying to hide such stimulation from her Papa and Mama was _incredibly_ difficult, almost infuriatingly so.

Suddenly, Kana’s pointy ears perked up upon hearing footsteps touch an oaken floor. The young dragonspawn mewled happily upon seeing a naked Niles waltz past a door, fully erect and with a sadistic grin on his face.

“Well, you seem eager to begin.” Niles held back a snort as he paced around his servant, eventually stopping right behind the young girl. “I take it you want that troublesome device off your crotch, hmm…?”

“Nngh! Nn-hmmm!” Kana bobbed her head up and down furiously, tears again building up in her eyes. Her expression of desperation was quickly replaced with pain, as one hard slap to the behind, eliciting a short scream from the young girl.

“Well, too bad. You’re going to have to wait a little longer, my little toy…” Niles chuckled upon hearing the poor girl’s aroused whimpers, soon motioning towards a wooden chest. “In fact…”

Kana’s eyes instantaneously widen upon seeing Niles bring out a leather flogger, Niles grinning as he stretches the whip with his free hand.

“I think you need to be punished for asking that.”

The blonde-haired dragonspawn whimpered softly upon seeing the menacing-looking flogger. Even though she _did_ enjoy such punishment at the end of the day, her heart always skipped a beat upon seeing the leather device right before use. The searing pain that accompanied it hardly helped matters, either.

Niles slowly sauntered up to the young girl, taking in every moment of her anxiety, fear and desperation with almost sadistic glee. Soon enough, he stood and hugged the young girl right from behind; his hot breath touched Kana’s pointy left ear that sent a shiver up the dragonspawn’s spine, further culminating her waterworks and helpless whines.

“You promise me you’ll scream, little girl?” Niles whispered huskily, waiting for an answer.

“Nn-hhnn.” Kana shakily nodded. She then proceeded to muffle some incoherent words, as if she was saying “yes, I’ll scream master.”

“Heh. Good girl.” Niles then took two steps back, far enough to see Kana’s nubile body and rear from behind. Kana whimpered and cried, trembling from anticipation of what was to come. It was then Niles went to work, smacking the strings of leather onto her behind.

Kana yelped loudly upon feeling the burn on her rear, and a quick succession of cries and whimpers followed just as Niles picked up the pace. Kana’s pointy teeth bit hard onto the gag, her eyes shut as she cries with every slap. But even when cringing from the pain, a hearty, pleasured moan escaped her silenced lips; a sort of domineering force flooded her senses, and with it, the little girl moaned loudly.

“Aww, look at you!” Niles smirked, listening to Kana’s pleasured whimpers like music to his ears. “You really are a slut at heart, aren’t you? Just imagine how your mommy and daddy would think if they learned you’re such a masochist…”

As Niles continued his verbal and physical assault, the flogger eventually reached new places: slowly, the leather whip moved away from Kana’s posterior to her sides, and eventually her flat chest. Kana sung a serenade of yelps and whimpers with every flick of the whip, her eyes fluttering as a feeling of pain and pleasure overcame her senses.

It was then Niles gave one last, hard slap to the chest, eliciting a final squeal from the teary-eyed girl. Without stopping his momentum, the one-eyed Adventurer’s bare hands began pawing at Kana’s flat chest, twisting and groping at every given opportunity.

“Nhh…!” Kana squeaks upon having warm, rigid hands touch her flat mounds and nipples. Surely enough, however, they evolved into wails of pleasure, Kana again gnawing at the red wiffle ball with each grab Niles motioned towards his servant.

“Just look below you…” Niles whispered, enjoying the soft, fleshy feeling of Kana’s prepubescent top half. “I can just _see_ your juices flowing out of that belt of yours. I bet you really want it off, don’t you? So I can fuck your cute little ass?”

Kana indignantly squealed in response; for far, _far_ too long, release has been denied in every prospect or form. Kana again began bobbing her head up and down, tears again streaming down her puffy cheeks. Desperate for more stimulation, the blonde-haired dragonspawn wailed louder and louder as Niles twisted at her chest. The one-eyed rogue smiled devilishly upon listening closely to what Kana was crying.

She was saying “please.”

Niles felt his erection become harder and harder upon listening to the little girl’s arousal and misery; the fact that he was in complete and total control of Kana was enough to make him break out a sly grin, one that only grew wider and wider and his servant’s wails intensified. Knowing that you’re in control of your servant was a pleasure for Niles like no other.

Suddenly, he stopped. Looking upon Kana’s sore, red chest, Niles stopped to glance at the wondrous mess he has created. Tears and sweat covered every part of Kana’s face, her fluids leaking out of the steel chastity belt as she continued to silently plead into the gag.

“So,” Niles chuckled to himself. “I take it you want that thing off?”

It didn’t take a genius to know what ‘thing’ Niles meant. Kana certainly knew what he was suggesting, and with it, she happily mewled into the gag, bobbing her head up and down in confirmation. It was actually quite endearing; the tears certainly helped in matters.

Part of Niles wanted to continue his fun, but at the same time, Kana _has_ been obedient for the entire night. With a resigned chuckle, he motioned towards the wooden chest, only to remove a golden key from its contents. Upon seeing the glistening key, Kana squealed in delight with a childish glee.

“Now don’t get your hopes up,” Niles said while smirking, clearly planning something deviant in his head. “I’ll _definitely_ put the chastity belt back on if you orgasm without my say-so. Understood, servant?” Kana bobbed her head up and down, confirming her response to the one-eyed Adventurer’s terms.

Niles _finally_ unlocked the steel chastity belt.

“N-Nhhhhhhhh…!” Kana whined loudly as she felt cold air sweep onto her sweaty, sticky, and surprisingly well-shaven folds. Her entrance was positively _soaked_ in secretions, a fact Niles marveled all the more about her predicament. A sticky trail of fluids stuck between a part of her labia and the chastity belt, before finally snapping apart to reveal a young, pristine entrance ripe for pleasure.

Niles cracked a grin just _looking_ at Kana’s sweetspot. “Awww… look at you! You look so adorable when you whimper like that…” Before long, the white-haired rogue had his face literally an inch away from Kana’s steamy sex. “I can just _smell_ the aroma from your wet, dripping cunt…”

Surely enough, he gripped Kana’s thighs with both hands, taking in the young dragonspawn’s priceless expression of anxiety and arousal.

“Now then…” Niles muttered slyly, licking his chops a little. “…let’s see how dragons taste.”

Without pausing for a moment, Niles let his tongue slowly run up Kana’s slit. Upon having the sticky saliva come into contact with her sex organ, the young dragonspawn felt a loud, aroused moan escape her gagged lips, her eyes and chest fluttering upon feeling the tongue dance around her sweet spot; Niles was _definitely_ an expert at this, and the otherworldly feeling of Niles’ lips showed this.

Before long, Kana’s whimpers intensified as the oral sex drew on; she could feel an orgasm already building up in her lower abdomen, the feeling of arousal literally consuming all thought processes and dominating her will…

…suddenly, it all stops. And that pleasure was quickly replaced with pain, as a quick slap to her maidenhood was all it took to wake Kana up from her lust-fueled nirvana.

The young dragonspawn’s eyes widen, the slap to her wet slit rousing a light scream from her. Kana’s cries were quickly replaced with wails, as she suddenly felt fingers slide up and down her entrance at a rapid pace. She then felt a hot feeling on her cheek, Niles’ breath combining with Kana’s already-high body temperature to create a hot, arousing atmosphere.

“So naughty…” Niles whispered sensually, enjoying the young girl’s meek whimpers as Niles’ fingers picked up the pace. “You really _do_ like it when I fuck you, huh? I bet you want a nice, long dick to hump onto, huh?” Kana’s only coherent response was a loud, teary-eyed wail.

Niles immediately picked up the pacing of his fingering while using his free hand to yank at Kana’s golden bun, eliciting a yelp from the little girl. Pulling back on the bun, the one-eyed rogue’s mouth was even closer to her pointy ear, his hot breath only becoming closer.

“If you want to be fucked, you might as we beg for it.” Niles whispered softly, enjoying Kana’s frantic cries. “So _beg._ Say ‘please, master, please fuck me.’”

“Puh… puh…” Kana garbled into the gag, clearly trying to pronounce what Niles said, clearly having a hard time with her silenced and aroused state. “Puhles mustr, ples fuc me.”

“ _Not good enough!”_ Niles’ left hand left Kana’s bun, only to give a quick slap to her behind. Gaining momentum from the sharp scream, he immediately grabbed Kana’s hair again, his mouth just as close to her ear as it was last time. _“Scream for my dick!_ Beg _for it!”_

 _“P-Pules, mustr, PLES FUC ME…!”_ Kana’s voice turned into a sharp scream at those last three words, finally orgasming onto Niles’ fingers, her juices trailing down his wrist and onto the floor. The young dragonspawn buckled and squealed upon having her orgasm, before finally hanging limply from her restraints. Niles’ hand left Kana’s wet, puffy entrance with a satisfied smirk.

“Now then, since you asked so nicely…” Niles’ cum-soaked hand motioned towards his fully-erect shaft, finally beginning to stroke it and cover it in Kana’s fluids. By the time he was finally done, Niles’ erection was fully lubricated and at its maximum length. He then did the honors by positioning himself behind Kana, securing one free hand onto her hip, while using the other hand to latch onto her hair.

One sharp yank was all it took to snap Kana out of her orgasm-induced state of blankness, causing the young girl to again cry out. Without _any_ formalities whatsoever – no dirty talk, no foreplay, no teasing in the slightest – Niles began to plow Kana’s entrance from behind.

And _that_ was when Kana broke.

Even when aroused, slapped and dominated in a way that was both painful and pleasurable at the same time, Kana still maintained an aura of composure – as much as a 10-year old child could, anyhow. Upon feeling Niles’ long, lubricated shaft ram into her tight, willing entrance, a part of Kana’s mind broke, and soon she found herself a shuddering, screaming mess.

But it was nirvana nonetheless. A twisted, masochistic nirvana, but the feeling of Niles touching her most sensitive spots while probing her from behind was more than enough to drive her into a hormonal frenzy. Kana howled loudly, her eyes briefly rolling to the back of her head as she felt Niles slam into her again and again, whispering demeaning terms about the girl while doing so.

Eventually, it proved to be far too much for both participants to control. Kana gave off a short scream as she orgasmed again, sending her fluids down her entrance as she bucked and twitched for a second time. Niles grunted loudly, feeling his semen shoot into her entrance with enough sexualized force to completely rock Kana’s senses.

With a forceful, testosterone-driven yank, Niles ripped off the ballgag harness and began having his tongue dance with Kana’s. As the final drips of semen spilled into Kana’s womb, she merely hung there, taking him Niles’ saliva-covered tongue in a dazed, aroused, and ultimately satisfied fashion.

* * *

 

“Rise and shine, darling. You don’t want to miss breakfast, don’t you?”

“Ngggh… five more minutes, Mama…”

Kana _still_ felt sore after the exhausting five-hour intercourse-session with Niles, even after being healed by said Adventurer. Actually, the fact that Niles can heal would – albeit light ones – made hiding Kana’s secret sex life all the more manageable, even if it didn’t cure Kana’s aches after it.

Charlotte simply stood there and grumbled. “C’mon, kiddo, we don’t have all day!” With a little force, Kana yawned loudly, stretching a bit to remove some of the soreness still present in the young girl’s body.

“Alright, alright…” Kana sighed, before presenting her best smile. “Sorry for seeing grumpy, Mama! I just, um… had a rough time sleeping last nice. Papa’s training session didn’t help the aches, for certain…”

Charlotte giggled. “Oh, come on. You know Jude only has such harsh training sessions because he’s looking out for you, right? You’d ought to remember that.” With that said, she sauntered to the doorway leading outside Kana’s quarters, turning back with a final smile.

“Just don’t be late, okay sugar-lump?” Charlotte smiled cordially. “We _are_ having bacon and eggs today, after all.” The Berserker left Kana to herself, closing the door on her way out.

“Okay! I’ll be there soon, Mama!” Kana chirped happily before Charlotte closed the door. After mustering some willpower, the dragonspawn finally got out of bed, disregarding the cramps as best as she could.

“Owww… gosh, it really… huh?”

Kana noticed a letter fall out of her night dress.

“Hey…” Kana paused. “…is this from…” She instinctively knew who it was from, before opening the letter.

_Dear Kana,_

_Enjoyed last night’s session? The way you blushed, whimpered and screamed will always be something_ I _remember… what about you? What did you take from it ever since we became fuck-buddies?_

_Well, whatever. I just want you to know that I had a good time, and judging from how you reacted, you did too. Just do yourself a favor and practice more modesty when cumming… you don’t want your parents to know, after all._

_...unless, of course, you want them to join the fun for some family bonding? ;)_

_Sincerely,_

_Niles_

A red, crimson blush creeped over Kana’s face as she hurriedly motioned towards her Fire tome. She also made a brief mental note to get back at Niles for that suggestion.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> *burns in brimstone while openly questioning what I do with my life*


End file.
